The SDUIHPE Mode Chronicle
by by-poons
Summary: Syaoran has a Super Duper Uncontrollable Invincible Hyper Power Evil Mode which said going to put people in danger. The gang found out while they're practicing for Snow White Drama. Will they able to save him and themselves?
1. The SDUIHPE Mode Unlocked

**THE SUPER DUPER UNCUNTROLLABLE INVINCIBLE HYPER POWER EVIL MODE CHRONICLE**

**By SnoopyB**

Disclaimer: I don't own TRC/ Snow White, I only own the SDUIHPE Mode P

* * *

**_Chapter 1: The SDUIHPE Mode Unlocked_**

"I've found a job," said Fye, "We'll play a drama."

"What drama?" asked Kurogane.

"We can choose by ourselves," said Fye putting a big tower of books, "I borrowed them."

"Oh, I see," said Kurogane took one of the books and began reading it, "The Life of Albert Einstein."

"EMC2… Nuclear… What kind of book is this? Boring," said Kurogane throwing the book away.

"What book did you read, Kurogane?" asked Syaoran.

"Labret Intestine," Kurogane replied.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and tried to recognize that name, "Never heard about him."

Few moments later…

"I found the books I want," said Kurogane, "Choose one."

"What book is that?" said Fye, "Peacemaker Kurogane. Oh, I can guess why you do like this book."

"Rurouni Kenshin?" said Sakura, "Naruto? Samurai Deeper Kyo? …Ninja Hotaru?"

"Wow, these are all about ninjas and samurais, eh? Not bad." said Syaoran, "Huh! This is… This is…"

"That is?" Mocona is just so curious.

"Doraemon?" asked Syaoran, "If you want this, you'll be Nobita."

"Err…," said Kurogane blushing, "I don't read that! Real man doesn't read Doraemon!"

"Then what does 'real man' reads?" asked Fye in his sly face.

"Err… Something else," Kurogane doesn't want to mention "Porn" in front of Sakura and Syaoran.

"Oh yea, I also found the books I want," said Fye, "Harry Potter, Narnia, and Ojamajo Doremi."

"O… Ojamajo Doremi?" asked Kurogane.

"They're cute, right? I like the outfit," said Fye, "If I'm a girl, I'll wear these costumes."

"Whatever you say!" said Kurogane, "It's night. I'm going to sleep. Remember, nobody's entering my room!"

Fye nods, "Well, I'll also go to sleep. Don't enter my room too, okay?" Sakura, Mocona and Syaoran nods.

The next morning, everyone's already waken up.

"Sakura, please clean up my room," said Kurogane.

"Hai," said Sakura picking up a mop and a broom.

"Hey, she isn't your servant you know?" said Syaoran, "Treat her nicer or meet your doom."

"Whatever, kid," said Kurogane.

Sakura stood in front of Kurogane's room and dropped her mop and her broom.

"I can't believe it!" said Sakura, "It's… It's… HAMTARO! (Hugs a big Hamtaro doll in the room) It's so cute!"

"I don't know Kurogane likes Hamtaro," said Fye.

"Huh? Hamtaro in Kurogane's room?" asked Syaoran.

"Shut up!" said Kurogane closing the door, "Well… I…"

"That's not a bad thing," said Sakura, "Hamtaro is so cute!"

Kurogane is very ashamed, his face blushes like Mickey Mouse's red shorts. He looks around.

"Look Sakura there's something more you should care about!" said Kurogane, "Look at what your boyfriend's reading!"

"Huh?" Sakura came to Syaoran, "What're you reading?"

"Don't look!" Syaoran screamed.

Well, Sakura can clearly see that Syaoran's reading… The Playboy magazine.

"Syaoran!" said Sakura, "I can't believe you read something like this! I thought you're a gentle, reliable, and nice person. But you… you're a pervert and dirty-minded!"

"Hi… Hime," said Syaoran, "Listen to me…"

"No need to say anything," said Sakura, "I understood."

"Hime!" said Syaoran.

"We're just like watching a live drama," said Fye.

"Uh-huh," said Kurogane, "Can't we change the channel?"

"Hime, you don't understand!" said Syaoran.

"What? What more do you need to explain?" said Sakura.

**A/N: Well, well, it's getting more to a cheapskate drama. Lol**

"Fye is the one who read the book!" said Syaoran, "He bought it, and he read it first. He left the book, and I'm curious so I read it. And then you came and you misunderstood me."

"Really?" said Sakura.

"Syaoran read the book page by page and thinks, their bodies are WOW and not like Sakura, so that's why he keeps reading," Fye added.

"Fye!" said Syaoran, "I just got her trust but now you ruin it."

"I can't trust you anymore!" Sakura cried and runs.

Syaoran chased Sakura as Sakura runs away, crying in slow motion. (A/N: Yeah this is getting lame)

"If you want a proof, I'll give you!" said Syaoran grabbing Sakura's arm and opens Fye's room.

"Oh no," said Fye.

"It's full of porn stuff!" said Sakura, "And he got Playboy from all over the world versions!"

"And now all over the world knew this already," said Fye, "Darn it. But I believe my great fans will still love me. Right?"

"You believe me now?" said Syaoran.

"Yes, I do," said Sakura, "Syaoran I'm sorry, I didn't believe you! I thought you're a pervert… (Hugs Syaoran)"

Syaoran blushes like the red part of a HB pencil.

"Oh," said Mocona, "We haven't chosen story for our drama yet."

"I'd prefer this book," said Syaoran, "Three Kingdoms! (You know this book? The Liu-Bei, Lu-Bu, and Cao-Cao thing?)"

"It doesn't have any girl character…" said Sakura.

"Disqualified," said Fye throwing the book.

"I'd prefer Harry Potter!" said Fye.

"How will you do the flying car thing and the effects?" asked Syaoran.

"Err…" said Fye, "I don't know."

"Disqualified," said Syaoran.

"So let's do Rurouni Kenshin," said Kurogane.

"Disqualified," said Syaoran and Fye.

"You haven't even read the book yet!" said Kurogane.

"Urm… What about this?" asked Sakura, "The Snow White."

Kurogane said, "Disqualified."

"But…" Sakura said almost crying, "The story is just so beautiful! Why?"

"Because Kenshin is better," said Kurogane.

Sakura's really, just about to cry again.

"How dare you made Sakura-hime cry!" shouted Syaoran, biting Kurogane's arm.

"Yeouwch!" said Kurogane, "What are you? A wild dog?"

Syaoran doesn't let Kurogane's arm go.

"That hurts!" Kurogane ran away.

"I'll chase you to the end of the world!" said Syaoran.

"Syaoran…" said Sakura, "What happened to him?"

"It's the Super Duper Uncontrollable Invincible Hyper Power Evil Mode of Syaoran!" said Mocona.

"Super Duper what?" said Sakura.

"Basically that's the evil mode of Syaoran. When he gets really angry that'll happen. He can't control himself and later he won't realize what have he done," explained Mocona.

"That's just scary," said Sakura, "How can we return him to normal?"

"Just scream at him," said Mocona, "He needed his love's voice to return normal."

"Syaoran!" Sakura did what Mocona told her.

"Huh? What's just happened? Why am I on the roof?" said Syaoran, "Kurogane! What happened to your arm?"

"You bite it, idiot!" said Kurogane.

"What?" Syaoran said.

Mocona came and whispers to Kurogane about the SDUIHPE mode thing. Kurogane nodded, "Never mind. Okay, we'll use Snow White story. Fine?"

Syaoran was really confused, "Okay."

Sakura jumped in joy, "Yay!"

* * *

**So, what do you think? Love? Hate? Too long? Curious? Please review! Thanks for reading, 2nd chapter should be up soon. I have trouble to make the spaces duh > sorry about it.  
**


	2. The SDUIHPE Mode Spies

**THE SUPER DUPER UNCONTROLLABLE INVINCIBLE HYPER POWER EVIL MODE CHRONICLE**

By: SnoopyB Disclaimer: I don't own TRC/ Snow White, I only own the SDUIHPE mode  
A/N: This is my first fanfic ever, so please let me know what you think. Yup the spaces are REALLY bad. I tried to change it but somehow it keeps returning like this. Well, enjoy and thanks for the review Kai Angel!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The SDUIHPE Mode Spies**

"Okay," said Syaoran, "Who wants to be the narrator?"

"Me," said everyone.

"It's stupid, if all of us becomes the narrator then who'll play the drama?" asked Syaoran.

"To be fair let's use a lottery," said Mocona, "There's 5 papers. In there written the role!"

"Okay," said Kurogane, "I pick first."

Syaoran thought, "If he became the Prince and Sakura became the Princess, I will kill him."

Kurogane opened the paper and looks very shocked. The paper flew away and Fye picks it, then he reads it very loud, "My role is the Evil Witch." "Don't worry Kuro-pon it's not a bad role!" said Fye.

"The Evil Witch, Evil Witch," said Mocona as it dances with Fye.

"My turn!" said Mocona picking a paper.

Syaoran thought again, "I just can't imagine if Mocona is the prince. SnoopyB come on just let me be the prince and Sakura the princess!"

"Mocona is the dwarfs!" said Mocona. Suddenly, it splits become 7 with different colors and dances together with a same move, "The dwarfs! The dwarfs!"

"Red Mocona!" "Orange Mocona!" "Yellow Mocona!" "Green Mocona!" "Blue Mocona!" "Purple Mocona!" "White Mocona!" They said together, "We are... The Mocona Power Ranger!" Then, they turn again into one Mocona.

"Okay that's just stupid," said Kurogane, "Fye, your turn."

Fye picked one of the papers, "My role is the narrator. How lucky!"

"That means..." said Syaoran in his heart, "Yes! I'll be the prince! Victory!"

"Ah, Mocona thought this already," said Mocona, "Syaoran's the prince and Sakura's the princess."

Syaoran's face blushes like a red rose.

"I don't think so..." said Sakura, "Because I got the prince's role."

Syaoran is very shocked, his jaw opened until it hits the floor, "So that means...!"

Kurogane and Fye grins evilly at Syaoran, "You're going to be the princess Syaoran..."

"Hey, that's not fair!" said Syaoran, "Can't we just change role?"

"No way," Fye said, "Now change your costumes gang! We're going to start the practice." Fye gave every person their own costume and wig.

After a few minutes, Kurogane, Sakura, Fye, and the Mocona all dressed up and ready.

"Syaoran, your turn," said Fye.

"Come on," said Syaoran, "I don't want to do this."

"Fye," said Kurogane, "I guess we must do it with force."

"No!" said Syaoran as he runs away, "I'm outta here!"

"Don't think you can run from me, kid!" Kurogane tackles Syaoran like a Rugby player and grabbed his legs, "Let's do this, Fye."

"Sure, sure!" said Fye taking Syaoran into the dressing room with Kurogane, "Nice tackle."

"No!" said Syaoran, "Hime, Mocona, help me!"

"Don't, Sakura!" Mocona stopped Sakura, "They'll be okay."

"Argh!" shouted Syaoran inside, "Let me go!"

"Kuro-pon, grab his arms!" said Fye.

"Cry and shout however you'd like, but nobody will come to your rescue!" said Kurogane.

"Eek!" screamed Syaoran, "Help! They're going to rape me!"

"I got your pants," said Fye, "Whoopee!"

"Ack! Give it back!" said Syaoran.

"Syaoran's okay!" said Mocona, "Don't worry."

"But I heard he's screaming..." said Sakura.

"Just your illusion," said Mocona, "Here, have some tea."

After a hard few minutes, Syaoran wore the 'dress' and the 'wig'.

"Ha-ha! It's Syaoran-hime!" said Fye.

"Let's give him some make-up," mocked Kurogane.

"Enough!" said Syaoran angrily.

"AAA!" shouted Kurogane and Fye. We can hear from outside their shouts and cries and a sound of angry wolf.

"Is that SDUIHPE mode?" asked Sakura. Mocona nodded. "Syaoran! Stop that!"

"Thanks, Sakura!" said Fye.

"You may go out now, Syaoran-hime," said Kurogane.

"Shut up," said Syaoran stepping out of the dressing room.

"Syaoran... so kawaii!" said Mocona jumping to Syaoran.

"Err... thanks?" said Syaoran, "By the way. Fye, Kurogane, what happened to you two?"

"Nothing," said Fye, "We just fought."

"You did this," said Kurogane. Then he received a whack from Fye.

"Oh," said Syaoran, "Well... Let's start the practice."

"Sure!" said Fye, "I don't know you're so enthusiasm about this."

"I just want this to be done quickly so I can take off this costume," said Syaoran.

Meanwhile, out there, on top of a tree, 2 persons are watching them.

"That's... the SDUIHPE mode!" he said, "I must stop it. Or we're in danger."

"Sir, how do you know?" asked the other.

"I read an old book and it's written there!" he replied.

"Written what?" the other asked again.

"Read by yourself! I'm observing their moves," he said, throwing a big book to his friend. He used a telescope to see Syaoran and the others.

"I thought you can see them even without a telescope," said his friend.

"Yes I do. Now, go and read that old book! Don't disturb me," he said.

"The Super Duper Uncontrollable Invincible Hyper Power Evil Mode (a.k.a SDUIHPE mode). An evil power that can destroys the whole dimension. Some people has this power, but they themselves won't realize it. They're usually a calm and nice person who keeps all their emotion in their hearts. When they're mad and their Evil Mode is on, they can only be stopped by the voice of the people he/she loves. But not forever..."

"Yup," he replied, "But it doesn't says how to stop it forever."

"Sir, does it means you want to stop it?"

"Of course..." he replied to his 'silly' friend, "I'm making an experiment of it."

"So that's the big pile of files stands for!"

"Yes. Just you see! You won't be able to use your SDUIHPE mode anymore before you left this city!" he shouted.

"Sir!" his friend stopped him, "They'll hear you!"

"Do I hear someone shouting?" asked Sakura.

"I heard it," said Syaoran, "And I'm not feeling good. I felt they're talking about me."

"They must be my secret admirer," said Fye, "Not yours, Syaoran."

"Oh, shut up," said Syaoran, "Let's do this!"

"Okay Kurogane, prepare for the 1st scene!" said Fye.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so that's the end of 2nd chapter. If you'd like to give me some ideas or opinions thanks! And review if you'd like please. Thanks for people who've reviewed! I'll try to make a better story on 3rd chapter!**


	3. The SDUIHPE Mode Meet Idiots

**THE SUPER DUPER UNCONTROLLABLE INVINCIBLE HYPER POWER EVIL MODE CHRONICLE**

_By SnoopyB_

_Disclaimer: I don't own TRC/ Snow White, I only own the SDUIHPE Mode_

_A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Bloodytwistedangel, I'm thinking about the pairings… should there be or not and how? And Lar, I'm asian. (More specific? I'm Indonesian.)_

* * *

**Chapter 3:The SDUIHPE Mode Meet Idiots**

"Okay, first scene!" said Fye, "Once upon a time. There was a powerful evil witch… She wants to be the fairest of all."  
"Uh huh," Syaoran yawned in his princess costume.  
"Ne, Syaoran-hime that's not a good manner for girls," said Fye, "When you yawn you should close your mouth."  
"Just continue reading," said Syaoran. Fye continues reading that boring 'introduction' until it comes to Kurogane's part.

K: Shit… Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of all?

Sakura (as the mirror): It's not you.

K: what? Then, who?

Sa: Snow White.

K: Snow White? How could she!

"The evil witch looked for her soldier," said Fye.  
"Who'll be soldier?" asked Sakura, "Will I?"  
"No, I am," said Fye, "Please be the narrator, Mocona!"  
"Hai!" said Mocona.

Fye dressed up as witch's soldier.  
K: Assistant, I want you to do something.

F: Do what, ma'am?

K: Kill Snow White.

F: Huh? Why?

K: Because she's the fairest.

F: I don't really understand.

K: Just kill her and bring a proof to me she's dead! If you don't want to kill her, I'll kill you!

F: Okay, okay!

"The confused soldier walked to meet Snow White," said Mocona copying Fye's voice, "He don't want Snow White to die, so he think for a way,"

"The soldier walked in front of Snow White's room. And shouted." Fye shouted as the dialog, "OMG the witch told me to kill Snow White so she can be the fairest of all!" "And of course Snow White heard him."

S: What should I do? He's going to kill me! I must run… to the forest! Yes, my friends, the animals, are there too! I'll live happily there!

F: Syaoran-hime!

S: W-h-a-t? (Evil glare)

F: Where's the expression? Your eyes must talk! (Taken from an Indonesian commercial)

S: Whatever. The next scene, please!

"Snow White ran to the forest to meet her animal friends," said Fye, "And she found a small house."  
S: Oh my, this house is so small, who can possibly live in here?  
"She went inside and found 7 dwarfs," Fye said. Mocona splits into 7 again and said together, "Power Ranger Mocona at your service!"

Red Mocona: Eek! Who are you! Intruders!

Yellow Mocona: Isn't she the witch castle's princess?

Green Mocona: yes! She's Snow White!

Blue Mocona: Why could she be here? Is she going to kill us?

S: No, don't be scared! I'm running away from the witch… I need a place to stay, so can I…

Pink Mocona: We'll have to discuss first!

S: Hey I haven't finished saying my dialog!

"After a short 15-minutes-meeting, the Moconas… I meant dwarfs, let Snow White stays at their house," said Fye.

S: Thanks; I'll do all chores in return.

White Mocona: You don't need to do that. But if you want, we'll gladly let you!

Purple Mocona: Okay, let's go to the mine now! Snow White, be sure to prepare us a good dinner!

S: Ha, Hai!

"Snow White do all the chores while the dwarfs went to the mine," said Sakura, "Then the witch's soldier came and found her."  
"My turn, right?" said Fye, "Err… I can't find the fake axe for my role."  
"It's there, right?" asked Syaoran. Fye shook his head.

"Easy. I just need to use a real axe," said Fye.

"That's scary," said Syaoran, "Be careful."

"Trust me!" Fye swung the axe and lands on Purple Mocona's head. "AAA!" it shouted. "Oops," said Fye, "Sorry." Purple Mocona disappeared.  
"No!" said Sakura, "Purple Mocona!"

"Don't worry," said other Moconas, "There's still Orange Mocona." Poof! And an orange Mocona appears.

"See? Everything's o-k-a-y," said Fye with a big grin, "Now, just act you're walking and I'll attack you from behind then I'll stop attacking you because I don't want to kill the Snow White... (Blah blah blah)"  
"I have a bad feeling about this…" said Syaoran.

A few seconds and we heard… "AAA!" It's Syaoran's scream.

Sa: Syaoran!

S: You almost killed me, Fye!

F: Sorry, I lost my grip because the axe's oily. Good thing the axe missed you, right?

S: Yeah. Two more inches closer and I'm dead.

F: Well, I guess it's time for lunch. Let's have a break.

S: Hurray.

When they're going out of the house, the ground moved.

K: What? An earthquake?

Red Mocona: No, it's like something's digging below.

F: A rat?

White Mocona: Something big!

F: Big rat?

Yellow Mocona: Bigger.

F: Super Duper Giant Rat?

Orange Mocona: That makes sense.

A hole on the floor dug out by something underground. A person came out from the hole. "Icchan's Golden Appearance!" he said.  
"What?" everybody looked at him.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Icchan, this is my assistant Ogata," he said after another person climbed out from the hole.

K: What do you want?

I: Let me guess, you're Kuro-pon?

F: Correct!

K: I'm Kurogane, idiot!

I: But I heard he called you so.

K: Ignore this porn-minded-bitch!

F: Watch your mouth, Kuro-rin. You made this fic rating not K anymore.

K: I think you too, Playboy-magazine-collector.

F: but Syaoran read it too!

I: Listen to me!

F: Oh, sorry.

I: You're… Fye?

F: Fye D. Flowright. People call me Fye.

O: What does D stands for?

F: (Only smile)

O: Answer, baka!

F: Silence is golden.

I: Let me guess. D stands for… Dumb?

K: Absolutely right!

I: I'm correct!

S: I thought it stands for Donuts!

Sa: So… it's Fye Dumb Flowright?

F: No! It's Fye D. Flowright!

Sa: What does D stands for?

F: (Only smile)

S: Answer, baka!

F: Silence is golden.

S: Let me guess…

K: Don't repeat the whole thing again!

"Sorry about that," said Ogata, "We're looking for someone here."  
"Who're you looking for?" asked Sakura.  
"I'm looking the boy named Syaoran! Where's he!" said Icchan.  
"Is he dumb or what?" thought Syaoran.  
"That's because you're dressing as a girl," Sakura whispered.  
"He can't recognize me? What an idiot," said Syaoran.  
"I never see you before. Who are you?" asked Icchan.

"Err… I…" said Syaoran.  
"She's Syaoran's cousin – Ran," said Fye.

"Master of liars on his duty," thought Syaoran, "I'm saved."

"We spied this house yesterday and we don't see her," said Ogata.  
"You spied our house?" said Kurogane.

"Yesterday she's on another place in this country and we just found her today," said Fye.

"I see," said Icchan, "So, where's Syaoran?"

"He went to look around this country an hour before you came," said Fye.

"Shit," said Icchan, "Tell him when he came back that I'm looking for him."

"Okay. Bye!" said Fye.

Icchan and Ogata went again to the hole they made first and closed the hole."Adios!" said Icchan.  
"Go away," said Kurogane, "Asshole."

"Syaoran…" said Moconas together, "Sorry."

"Huh?" asked Syaoran, "What?"

"Mocona sensed Sakura's feather but didn't say it," they said.

"What!" said Syaoran, "Why don't you tell me!"

"Hoe! We forgot," they said, "We're busy thinking what D stands for."

"Next time please tell me," said Syaoran, "Does that means those guys got Sakura's feather?"

"Maybe," said Fye.

"I was wondering," said Sakura, "Why are they looking for Syaoran?"

"Because they're my fans?" Syaoran guessed.

"I think not?" said Mocona.

"Are they assassins? No way I don't want to be killed by idiots!" said Syaoran.

"So from now in this country Syaoran doesn't exist!" said Fye, "The one who exists… is Ran."

"NANI!" said Syaoran.

"I meant if you keeps dressing as a girl in this country they'll not kill you," said Fye.

"Good idea," said Sakura, "Fye's smart in something like this."

"NOO!" said Syaoran.

* * *

_Wow. Chap.3 ended already? Review if you'd like, big thanks for everyone who reviewed, read, and put me on their alert/ fav. List!_

_Chap 4. Coming up! I'm in mood writing, whee! Ideas, comments, flames welcome (but not too harsh)._

_I'm not sure will there be pairings or not it's because I'm not good at writing one-shot / romance. I'll talk this with my best pal Aizu._

_I don't remember all parts of Snow White story anymore so that's why they're different from you know (but at least the point still the same). Note that Icchan and Ogata are from Angelic Layer. You don't need to read it, you can still understand as I said in summary._


	4. The SDUIHPE Mode Secret

**THE SUPER DUPER UNCONTROLLABLE INVINCIBLE HYPER POWER EVIL MODE CHRONICLE**

By SnoopyB 

_Disclaimer: Don't make me repeat this again._

_A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews everyone! Anyway I've got another TRC fic idea, you can see the summary at my profile._

* * *

**Chapter 4: The SDUIHPE Mode Secret**

A silent day… broken by Sakura at 4 A.M. "Syaoran… Syaoran… No…!" she said again and again. Mocona who slept with her called Syaoran right away.

M: Syaoran!  
S: What, Mocona? I'm sleepy…  
M: Wake up!  
S: Just tell Fye to cook…  
M: Not about that. Wake up!  
S: Just give the feather to Sakura…  
M: We haven't found it. Wake up!  
S: (Wakes and looks at the clock)

"What do you think I am!" Syaoran pulled Mocona's ear, "It's still 4 AM, are you crazy waking me up at time like this?"

"AAA It's the SDUIHPE mode!" said Mocona, "Help!"

"Syaoran… No…" said Sakura again.

"Hime?" said Syaoran, "Why am I awake? It's still 4 AM."

"Sakura is calling you as she's sleeping…" said Mocona, "That's why I wake you up."

"Eh?" Syaoran came to Sakura's room and sat on a chair, "What's wrong, hime?"

"No…" said Sakura, "Don't… Please stop…"

"What's she dreaming? Fye eating her ice-cream?" asked Syaoran.

Syaoran kept listening to Sakura's mumbles… and suddenly…  
"Syaoran!" shouted Sakura as she awakes. Syaoran was right next to her and falls down from the chair he's sitting on, "Y…Yes. Sakura-hime?"

"So, sorry!" said Sakura, "I just had… a bad dream."

Syaoran sat again on the chair, "That's why you're screaming while you're asleep? You made me worried."

"Because I dreamt that Icchan killed you," said Sakura.

Syaoran stoned for a while, "Bad signal. We're leaving this country!"  
"But you haven't find my feather…" said Sakura.  
"Forget the feather! It's about my life," said Syaoran.

Suddenly Icchan flew with Superman costume, broke the windows and get in with Ogata hanging on his cloak saying, "Icchan Go Boom!"

"Eek! My doom's day is coming!" said Syaoran.  
"Huh? Ran?" said Icchan, "Don't be scared, it's just Icchan-san!"  
"This wig and dress saved my life…" thought Syaoran.

"Syaoran isn't here?" asked Icchan.  
"He's lost, and we're finding him today," said Syaoran.

"Well I need to tell him something," said Icchan, "Will you tell him for me?"

"Sure," said Sakura.

"Perfect disguise. He haven't realize me yet," thought Syaoran.

"It's about his Super Duper etc. Evil Mode," said Icchan, "Which makes him wouldn't realize that he's doing something bad. Only can be stopped by the voice of person he loved."

"Mocona told us already," said Sakura looked Syaoran with a sad look.

"According to this ancient book, someday that boy will kill his friends and destroy the dimensions by his own hand," said Icchan.

Syaoran looks shocked.  
"What?" said Sakura, "That's impossible!"

"98 percentof the things stated in this book are real," said Icchan.

"How can we unlock the mode forever?" asked Mocona.

"I don't know…" said Icchan looks sad.

"It's the first time I saw that idiot's serious," thought Syaoran, "Forget that! I'm going to destroy the world… NO!"

"Too bad," said Sakura.

"I'll think for a way," said Icchan, "I'll do my best."

"I'll kill hime…Kurogane…Fye…Mocona…Touya-san…Yukito-san…," thought Syaoran, "Seishiro…Xing Huo…Fei Wong Reed…Seishiro-san…Dr.Kyle… Hey, that's not bad. I'll chop Fei Wong's butt into pieces."  
"Ran?" asked Sakura looking at Syaoran in evil laughter.  
"Huh? Sorry, I'm just thinking about something," said Syaoran.  
"Something evil?" said Sakura.  
Syaoran replied, "Something like that…"

"Well then, adios!" said Icchan, "Remember to tell him." He and Ogata went outside, get into a taxi, and leave.

After breakfast, Sakura told Fye and Kurogane what Icchan said. Syaoran ate his food early and left to look around the country.

F: That's scary.  
K: Real man never scared!  
Sa: I'm really worried…  
F: We should think a way or we're going to be killed.  
K: How? That guy's the one who have the information.  
Sa: Ask Yuuko?  
K: I don't want to pay anything to her, but it's about my life so go ahead.  
M: Watanuki here! Yuuko is busy at the moment, contact again soon, or leave message after the sound 'beep'.

Meanwhile Syaoran is walking around and sat on a bench. Keep in mind he's dressing as a boy now.

He sighed, "Is that nothing I can do to control my evil mode?"

"You want to stop it?" said a voice.

"Of course!" said Syaoran.

"Only one way I've thought of…" Icchan appeared with a shotgun and army clothing from a garbage bin in front of Syaoran, "I MUST KILL YOU!"  
"AAAAAH!" Syaoran ran with cheetah's speed, all the way to his home.

"Wait!" said Icchan jumping inside the garbage bin with his shotgun.

Back at their home…  
Sa: Syaoran isn't home yet…  
K: It's just about 30 minutes. Don't be so worried.  
Sa: But… He forgot his wig… and his skirt…  
K: That's a problem. Fye, let's guess! Will he come alive or not?  
F: Sure! Who wins must give the loser his precious thing.  
K: That'll be my Hamtaro doll then! I bet he's coming home alive!

F: I bet he'll come dead. I'll give you my Playboy collection if you win.  
Sa: I thought I threw them away!  
F: I bought another set online.  
Sa: Oh my gosh.

Syaoran opened the door, gets in, and locks it with a Flash-man-speed.  
Sa: Syaoran you're back!

S: (Sighed) I'm… home…  
K: You forgot your wig. See, Fye? He's alive.  
F: Darn. There, take my precious collection. Boo-hoo! (Cries) I really loved those… it always keeps me entertained all the time…

K: … I don't need these so take it back! Real man doesn't read those!  
F: Liar. Thanks anyway.

S: Why none of you reminds me?  
Sa: Sorry… What happened?

S: I met Icchan!  
F: Then?  
S: He wants to kill me!  
K: Gladly you are alive! If you're dead I must give my Hamtaro doll to Fye!

S: What?  
F: But you come alive, so I'll give my playboy collection to Kuro-pok. Luckily Kuro-winta doesn't need those.

S: You guys… gambling about my life? No! You're so cruel! (Runs away)

Sa: Syaoran-kun! (Chases)  
F: Bad Kuro-ranran! (Points Kurogane)  
K: That's your fault! Don't blame me!

Icchan, jumping with the garbage bin, still 1000 miles away from Syaoran's home.

"I'm getting tired…" said Icchan, "But for the world's sake! Uh-oh… (Sings the song 1000 miles) 1000 miles… 1000 miles away from home… Lalala… (Faints a few minutes later)"  
People around sees Icchan and said to each other, "He's a strange guy…"

S: I have a bad feeling…

F: Calm down, if he came we just need to fly him to Pluto.

M: If you're in danger… Call Mocona Power Ranger! (Sings Power Ranger theme song)

F: Now, let's practice the drama!

M: Okay!

S: You guys don't understand what's it like being chased and killed by an idiot… Never mind, let's have some fun! Mwahaha!

Sa: I thought you disliked the practice?

M: (Whispers) Sakura-chan, Syaoran is insane now.

Sa: O.o I see.

* * *

_Chap.4 the end! Too long? Sorry! Stay tuned for chapter 5, things getting sillier… The story is just hard to make it KxF … (maybe because in chap 1 I made Fye read Playboy?) 55 it's going to be SxS…_


	5. The SDUIHPE Mode's Peaceful Day

**THE SUPER DUPER UNCONTROLLABLE INVINCIBLE HYPER POWER EVIL MODE CHRONICLE**

_By SnoopyB_

Disclaimer: I don't own TRC/ Snow White… (Sighs)

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and to the people who put this fic into their alert/ fav. I hope you enjoy this last chapter. I thought I'll discontinue this, but I just CAN'T! This is my first fic and I can't let it die! Well... I hope you'll enjoy this chappie!

**Chapter 5:** **The SDUIHPE Mode's Peaceful Day?**

A peaceful morning, Icchan's sleeping on his bed.

O: Chief, it's morning.  
I: I knew that, baka.  
O: Aren't you going to Syaoran's house?  
I: I'm tired.  
O: It's just not like you, chief.  
I: My feet hurt after jumping with a garbage bin for 1000 miles yesterday!  
O: Uh-oh. We can use a wheelchair then.  
I: I'll feel like the Professor from X-Men.  
O: If you're bald you'll look like him.  
I: Shut up, Ogata. Take me to his house.  
O: Aye-aye-sir… (Throws Icchan to wheelchair)  
I: Ouch… By the way, get me Takoyaki for breakfast.

O: What?

I: Get me Takoyaki in 5 minutes!  
O: Coming, sir! (Runs)  
I: (Sighs) If I don't jump with garbage bin for 1000 miles yesterday, I'll have energy to run all the way from here and breaks his house's windows with my karate kick…

O: Here's your Takoyaki, sir.  
I: Thanks. Now take me to his house! (Eats all of them at once then goes to sleep)  
O: S…Sir!  
I: (Snores)  
O: I don't know where his house is… Oh well…

Suddenly Ogata met someone he knows while he was looking for Syaoran's house. "Hello, Ogata," he said.

Meanwhile at Syaoran's house…

F: I've killed Snow White, ma'am.  
K: Good. Show me a proof.  
F: This is her eyeball, ma'am.  
K: Great! Now I'll be the fairest of all!

M: Kuro-gin's acting is getting great!  
K: Shut up.  
M: Mocona only compliments you!  
F: Mr.Kuro, back to the script.

K: Mirror-mirror-on-the-wall-who's-the-fairest-of-all …(Sighs)  
Sa: It's still Snow White.  
K: But she died already!  
Sa: She's still alive and lives in the forest with the dwarfs.  
K: WTF? Hey soldier you told me…  
F: I'll do harakiri! Forgive me! (Runs away)

K: Don't run away from me baka!  
M: Let's take a break. They're having fun.  
Sa: Having… fun?  
M: (Nods) Let's have a cup of tea.  
S: Thanks, Mocona.

M: Don't worry, Mocona don't sense Icchan's appearance around.  
S: Thank goodness. He makes my life insecure.

Sa: Is that Icchan?  
S: NOO!  
Sa: Oh, it's just a salesman.  
S: (Sighs)  
Sa: Now that's really Icchan!  
S: NOO!  
Sa: Just kidding.  
S: Hime!  
Sa: Sorry. (Giggles)

M: That's Icchan!  
S: Mocona, stop it!  
M: But that's really him…

A man opened the main door and pushed Icchan with the wheelchair inside.

I: Hello gang!  
S: NOOO!  
M: Eh? That's not the Ogata guy…  
O: Hello, my name is Oujirou. Nice to meet you all.  
Sa: Err… nice to meet you too?  
S: What do you want?  
I: (Evil smile)  
O: (Evil laugh)  
S: AAAHH!

Syaoran jumped out from the window and ran away. "They're going to kill me!"

I: Are we that scary?  
O: I don't know. But I know I'm handsome.  
K: Shut up the nonsense. I'm the only handsome guy here.  
O: (Glares Kurogane)  
K: (Glares Ogata)  
O: Let's go. We don't have time with idiots.  
K: OEI!  
I: (Stood up from wheelchair)  
O & I: (Runs out together)

Sa: I hope Syaoran will be all right…  
F: Kurogane, I bet he'll come back alive.  
K: I bet he'll come back dead!  
Sa: Hoee?

Syaoran took a deep breath and hid on the corner.  
"I hope they won't find me here…"  
O: We do find you.  
S: AAAHH!

Ogata grabbed Syaoran's arm as he tried to escape.  
"Calm down!"  
"Who can calm down when someone's trying to kill him!"  
"We're not going to kill you."  
"We'll just send you to heaven," added Icchan.  
"NOOOO!" yelled Syaoran.

Sa: It's Syaoran's scream…  
F: Am I going to lose the bet?  
K: I hope so.  
Sa: Kurogane-san!  
K: Oops.

Hour by hour, minute by minute, second by second, millisecond by millisecond…  
Sakura waited for Syaoran.

"Have some food, Sakura," said Fye.

Sakura shook her head, "No until Syaoran came back."

"Sakura, this may be hard for you… but maybe he won't come back…" said Kurogane.

"Kurogane!" said Fye.

"It's just maybe…" Sakura stood up, "But I believe he'll come back!  
Yes, I'm sure he will!"

She tried stop her tears, and ran outside.

"Sakura-chan!" said Fye.

Sakura opened the door and saw Icchan there.

I: Hello there.  
Sa: Uh… hello?  
O: Why are you crying?  
Sa: Uh… nothing, nothing.  
I: We're here to deliver this.  
F: Huh?  
O: Your feather, Sakura-chan.

Sakura received her feather from Ogata. She closed her eyes and tried to give her some courage to ask.  
"Thanks… but… Wh…where is Syaoran?"

"He…" Icchan looked down, "He's not with us…"  
"What?" Sakura replied, "No…"  
She tried not to cry.

Ogata tapped her shoulder, "Calm down, Sakura-chan."  
"Huh?"

"He said he's not with us because… He's in the noodle stand across the street!"

"Hoeee?"

"Gotcha!" said Icchan; "I shall win an Oscar award for my acting talent!"  
"That's not funny!" Sakura yelled. She pushed Icchan and walked out.

K: I lost. Damn!  
F: Whee, I win!  
K: What do you want?  
F: (Turns to Kurogane) How about a kiss?  
K: WTF? (Blushed)  
M: Mocona won't see!

Sakura ran across the street, wiping away her tears. Her heart beats fast, because she doesn't know is Ogata lying or Icchan who lied.  
She took a deep breath.  
"I must ready for both possibilities."  
She slowly pushed the door and walked inside.

She looked around and didn't find Syaoran. She started to feel panic and afraid. But suddenly…

"…hime?"  
Sakura turned around. She saw Syaoran there.  
"Syaoran-kun! What… what happened? Are you okay?"  
"Yes, I'm fine, hime. They just gave me some medicine, that's all."  
"Is that true?"

Syaoran nodded.

Sakura cried and hugged Syaoran. "I was very afraid… I thought you're dead…"  
"Hi…hime…" Syaoran started to blush, "I…"  
Syaoran looked deep into Sakura's eyes.  
"Syaoran-kun…" said Sakura.  
"…Sakura-hime…"

Suddenly, Icchan appeared.  
"Icchan the Drama Destroyer!"

Sa: I hate you, Icchan.  
I: You broke my heart, girl.  
Sa: If you don't mind I'll break your bones too.  
I: Nooo…  
S: Ogata-san, the feather…  
O: I gave it to her already.  
S: …thanks, Icchan-san, Ogata-san. Sorry for thinking you're evil.  
O: That's okay. He IS evil.  
I: You're making me blushed, Ogata.  
S: …

M: Okay then, we're leaving! Kurogane! Fye! Let's go!  
F: Hai!  
K: …

I: G…goodbye!  
O: Sayonara. Take care.

Sakura and the others left the country.

"_And that's how I beat the SDUIHPE Mode!" said Icchan proudly.  
_"_Actually, I'm the one who made the medicine," added Ogata.  
__The kids seemed entertained, though some of them looks that they don't believe. That event occurred few years ago.  
__Icchan walked and find another group of children.  
_"_Hey kids! Wanna hear a story?"  
_"_Yay! It's Icchan-san with his weird stories!"  
_"_What story are you going to tell us today, Icchan-san?"  
_"_It's called… The SDUIHPE Mode Chronicle."_


End file.
